Conventionally, seat rail adapters are known to mount objects, for example seats, structural elements or cargo onto a seat rail in a vehicle. Such seat rail adapters are commonly used in transportation vehicles, such as aircrafts, trains and busses.
In the art, various types of seat rail adapters are known. For example, seat rail adapters exist in the shape of a rail to allow a flexible mounting of objects thereon. Seat rail adapters in a rail shape enable objects, for instance seats, to be slidably positioned on the seat rail adapter, thereby allowing the flexible mounting without restrictions by a grid of the seat rail.
An exemplary seat rail adapter in a rail shape is disclosed in DE 10 2015 117 709. This seat rail adapter comprises multiple elements with separate functions. Notably, the different elements have to be secured to each other with fastening elements, such as screws, to provide a fixed basis for mounting an aircraft seat.
The known seat rails, for example of commercial aircrafts, are used for attaching passenger seats, and are standardized, for example according to the aviation standard LN 29 890, which in its edition 1971-05 is incorporated herein by reference.
Such seat rails share a common configuration, where on a lower support element, preferably on a Ω-shaped or a T-shaped lower support element, a profile element, preferably a U-shaped profile element, is arranged. The profile element, in particular the U-shaped profile element preferably comprises a gap that points upward, i.e. into the cabin. This gap is provided between two inward projecting flanges. The gap is configured with holes (or widenings) and slits (or neckings) in alternating succession, thereby defining a grid of the seat rail.
An exemplary seat rail with such a profile element is disclosed in DE 10 2009 039 581. This seat rail is a hard coated seat rail where at least the support element for attaching seats is manufactured from aluminum or aluminum alloy. The surface of the aluminum or the aluminum alloy includes an oxide layer that has been manufactured by means of hard anodic oxidation.